1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for a windshield to prevent ice buildup in a cold climate.
2. Description of Related Art
The windshield covers are commonly used to cover a windshield to protect it from environmental exposure such as snow, rain, frost, ice, or sunlight. Some windshield covers are used on the exterior of the windshield others are placed on the internal dashboard of the windshield that is principally used to prevent the penetration sunlight, ultraviolet rays, into the interior of the vehicle. The covers placed on the exterior of the windshield are particularly designed to prevent frost, snow and ice buildup on the windshield during cold periods or in a cold climate. The covering of the windshield in a cold climate helps to alleviate some of the scraping, cleaning and deicing that would be necessary if the windshield was left open to the environment. Some examples of the windshield covers that have been designed include U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,923 that discloses a windshield protective cover for front and rear, inside or outside vehicle windows, that includes dual sided reflective silver-coated or laminated polyethylene with a fiber inner scrim for strength material that attaches to the vehicle windshields. Another example of a windshield cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,853 that discloses a windshield cover having a first panel adapted to overlie the windshield and a cowl of an automobile and a second and third panel adapted to overlie at least the upper portion of the front windows of the automobile, fourth and fifth panels adapted to lie between the front doors and the adjacent cab portion of the automobile when the front doors are in a closed position. The windshield cover of the '853 patent is designed to cover the windshield and yet prevent the theft of the windshield cover when placed over the windshield. Yet another example of a windshield cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,375 which discloses a windshield cover that covers the windshield wipers, front window glass portion and passenger side doors on the automobile. The windshield cover of the '375 patent includes numerous attachment means to secure the cover into place.
Further development of windshield covers is needed in order to provide an easy to use and yet effective windshield cover to protect a vehicle windshield during the winter months or in a cold climate. The protection of the windshield helps to alleviate the buildup of frost, snow and ice on the window and alleviates the laborious cleaning of the windshield prior to driving the vehicle.